pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen of the Mountains
Queen of the Mountains is a Lily of the Valley hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads both Eco and Mega-Grow plants against the zombies. Her special ability is Peak of Growth which makes an environment that triggers height bonuses and gives an additional +1 /+1 to plants there whenever they are boosted. Card Information *Group Types: Eco & Mega-Grow *Special Ability: Peak of Growth - Makes an environment that triggers height bonuses and gives an additional +1 /+1 to plants there whenever they are boosted. *Other powers: Embiggen, Mobilize, Holo-flora *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Her territory is known for its rock sculptors and burger exports. Strategies With Just like the description says, queen of the mountains is great at boosting plants to absurd power with the use of environments and tricks. Eco plants can easily be boosted until they are almost guaranteed to destroy a zombie in one hit and survive the encounter. Mega-grow plants meanwhile can grow in many plant environments, be pushed out of harm’s way, be given the Shred trait, and most importantly conjure more cards for Queen of the mountains to use. The main downside to this is that the stronger cards are more expensive to use so it is recommended that you bring an adequate number of cheap cards as well. Additionally, Queen of the mountains lacks plant synergies. There are some great choices with boosting Eco plants, particularly foliage plants that already get the benefits of being placed in environments can be boosted by Mega-grow tricks to make them even more dangerous. But foliage plants aren’t the only plants that stand to benefit from Mega-grow and it’s environments. The red plant-it can make fruits and flowers a nightmare for the zombie hero to deal with while coffee grounds give fruit plants another attack which will likely deal an extra 1 damage thanks to their commonly shared shred trait. Mega-grow plants can benefit from zombie weakening abilities such as bramble barrage so that their double strike plants can hit the zombie hero with their second strike. Fig world and Grape escape are useful as well for similar reasons. Queen of the mountains is also the only plant hero that can obtain Overgrown red plant-it and Overgrown coffee grounds. Both add a stat boost to their initial abilities and further help the plants on both classes. If you use this hero however you should beware of zombie tricks such as rocket science and other instant-destruction abilities. WHile it may be tempting to invest all your abilities into one plant it is best to spread them around evenly so that you have something to fall back on if the zombie hero does destroy your prized plant. Beware brainy heroes in particular if you invest too much into one plant as they can just bypass you by playing zombies in the trick phase or eliminate your environments entirely with their own thanks to their high brain count. Her signature superpower works extremely well with Mega-grow class cards such as cabbage-pult, lily of the valley, and Skyshooter since it creates an environment that is considered to be heights and boosts their stats by an extra bonus whenever they are boosted. However it is a good idea to play a few other plant their as well such as Pea-pod for its continued stat improvement. Against This rule is the same for all Eco heroes, but keep a close eye on any environment that this hero plays. Eco class comes with a lot of environment synergy by default and you’re going to want to get rid of them if you can. It is recommended that you have some instant kills abilities on hand if you go up against this hero because it can easily boost plant power to absurd heights if left unhindered. Almost every class has such abilities however and if the plant hero tries to over utilize tricks then you can put an easy stop to them and continue to fill the board with zombies. If you do not have access to such tricks, it is recommended that you use environments since they will still take away part of the plant advantage or swarm the field so that the plant hero is too busy to boost her plants properly. Fortunately the cheaper plants are easier to deal with so eliminating them should not be a problem if the plant hero tries to retaliate. Another drawback that you can exploit is that Queen of the Mountains only have two amphibious cards. Both of which cannot be benefited by environments and neither are very strong on their own. While Hornifer tree can be a problem, it can well be worth the sacrifice to gain control of the water lane and Hornifer tree can’t be used until the late game anyways. If you can’t use the water lane though, consider your options and try to work around the plant hero as it will have either a few really strong plants are several frail plants. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes